Fammenti di Visioni
by YuKanda
Summary: Lavi ha un dono:ciò che sogna si avvera. Con il suo tutore,viaggia inseguendo la verità dietro quei sogni;finché non ne fa uno diverso dal solito che lo coinvolge personalmente,facendogli mentire al tutore ed infrangere tutte le regole. AU,YAOI,LaviYuu
1. Un nuovo nome

**DISCLAIMER****: non possiedo alcun diritto su D. Gray-man, ****PURTROPPO**** è tutto in mano a quella pazza della Hoshino... Perché, se fosse stato altrimenti... Il manga non sarebbe diventato un'accozzaglia informe di assurdità, e Lavi sarebbe insieme a Kanda da un bel pezzo!**

**ATTENZIONE**** YAOI**** - se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Frammenti di Visioni<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Capitolo 1: Un nuovo nome**_

.

._**  
><strong>_

C'era stato un tempo in cui ciò che vedeva in sogno lo atterriva talmente tanto da indurlo a fuggire il sonno per non dovervi assistere. Tanto tempo fa.

Prima che il vecchio lo trovasse, prima che gli fosse insegnato a sfruttare il suo dono invece di temerlo. Prima che, inseguendo la storia come voleva quel vecchio, ora diventato l'unica famiglia che aveva, perdesse il suo cuore.

Quando nella sua ingenuità aveva raccontato alla madre dei sogni che faceva, non immaginava sarebbero stati la causa della morte di tutti i suoi cari. Se non fosse arrivato il vecchio ad impedirlo, anche lui sarebbe morto con loro. Deak lo sapeva. Per quello aveva seguito l'anziano uomo senza protestare. Gli aveva salvato la vita, ora lui gli apparteneva.

Ma cosa ancora più importante, che scelta poteva mai avere un bambino di sei anni? Morire o andare con colui che l'aveva salvato. E lui era andato.

"Nessun sogno è mai solamente un sogno. Non i tuoi." gli aveva detto l'uomo tendendogli la mano. "Seguimi, ti insegnerò a dominarli."

Come sapesse quelle cose di lui non l'aveva mai scoperto, ma sospettava che i suoi genitori volessero affidarlo al vecchio perché lo istruisse, che l'avessero condotto lì loro. Bookman, come si faceva chiamare l'uomo, non glie lo aveva mai detto e lui non aveva mai chiesto; sembrava quasi esserci un tacito accordo fra loro, nessuna domanda sul passato. Il passato è passato.

Il vecchio gli aveva dato un nuovo nome, e un altro ancora ad ogni città che cambiavano, per ogni storia che registravano. All'inizio gli era parso assurdo, ma poi aveva compreso la ragione di quella necessità e vi si era abituato. Il suo ultimo nome, Deak, l'avrebbe conservato sino al sogno successivo.

Cosa gli avrebbe mostrato questa volta? La morte di un uomo o di migliaia? Per qualcuno che aveva fatto della sua ragione di vita il trascrivere la storia nascosta dietro gli eventi che muovevano il mondo, avere come apprendista uno con le sue capacità era un vantaggio enorme.

Lui sognava la morte della gente. Vedeva nei particolari il luogo e il modo in cui sarebbe avvenuto. E tutte le persone coinvolte.

Poi Bookman studiava i dettagli, tracciava il posto; quindi loro si spostavano per registrare gli eventi e comprendere cosa realmente c'era dietro a ciascuna morte. Si mescolavano alla gente presente nel sogno, ma senza interferire con gli avvenimenti: indagavano e mettevano a nudo la verità.

Ogni coinvolgimento era proibito, rivelare alla vittima il pericolo che correva fuori questione. Se poi questa riusciva da sola a tirarsene fuori grazie alle ricerche che svolgevano, buon per lei. Altrimenti il suo destino si compiva.

Aveva raggiunto l'età di diciotto anni e cambiato ben quarantotto nomi fino ad allora; quest'ultimo, Deak, stava durando più del previsto, più di tutti gli altri. Dopotutto le guerre erano una delle cose più lunghe da sedare, non ci si doveva meravigliare che ancora non avessero finito di documentare tutte le morti previste.

Guardando con un'ombra di rassegnazione le luci dei bombardamenti nel cielo notturno, il giovane si raddrizzò sulla ringhiera dell'edificio in cui erano stati radunati i giornalisti fra cui si erano infiltrati, e rientrò all'interno. Qualche ora di sonno gli avrebbe fatto solo bene.

.

.

Un passo dopo l'altro sprofondato nella sabbia, Deak arrancava verso il limitare della zona franca per osservare le linee nemiche; il sole proiettava svogliato l'ombra di lui sulle dune, la sua luce troppo debole perché il contorno dell'altro sé stesso fosse chiaramente distinguibile fra le increspature prodotte dall'incedere degli stivali che indossava.

Che strano, avrebbe dovuto essere più caldo, invece il cielo sembrava quasi nuvolo, filtrando i raggi solari. Aspettandosi una visuale piena sulla città bombardata, Deak si sporse in avanti, quando una voce alla sua destra lo fece trasalire.

- È così strano averti in completo silenzio. - esordì una voce maschile dal suo lato cieco, e lui si voltò verso di essa, meravigliato. Non permetteva nel modo più assoluto che qualcuno restasse dove gli era impossibile vederlo, come mai colui che lo accompagnava gli camminava accanto proprio da quella parte? - Qualcosa non va? - aggiunse il giovane in questione, fermandosi a guardarlo, ora una nota preoccupata nella voce, sebbene si sforzasse di mantenerne il tono neutro. - Lavi?

Come lo aveva chiamato? Fissò il compagno di viaggio come inebetito, perdendosi nei suoi occhi scuri, rapito dalla bellezza del volto di lui. Conosceva quel giovane? O questi lo confondeva con qualcun altro? No, no, di certo erano in confidenza, si era rivolto a lui in maniera troppo familiare...

Ma allora, il nome? Deak osservò attentamente il ragazzo misterioso: lineamenti orientali, capelli nerissimi di lunghezza eccezionale (soprattutto per un uomo) raccolti in una coda alta, corporatura simile alla sua ma fisico più snello. Non ricordava di averlo mai veduto prima di allora.

Così come il luogo in cui erano. La sabbia era svanita, la luce del sole si era fatta ancora più velata, imponenti edifici di cemento si stagliavano tutt'intorno a loro. Una mano fu agitata davanti al suo viso; Lavi trasalì nel vedere la propria andare ad incontrarla e intrecciare le dita con quelle di lei nell'afferrarla. Il giovane orientale parve sollevato dal gesto, tuttavia sbuffò appena.

- Se non ti conoscessi bene, direi che hai dei dubbi su di noi. - affermò a bassa voce, distogliendo lo sguardo, apparentemente imbarazzato dalla sua reazione. Con somma sorpresa, Deak si ritrovò ad abbracciarlo con trasporto, ottenendo però che questi si irrigidisse al contatto fra i loro corpi, liberandosi con decisione qualche istante dopo. - Non qui, possono vederci. - borbottò, riprendendo a camminare.

Dov'erano diretti? Perché aveva la netta sensazione che fosse molto importante saperlo?

Un'enorme costruzione recintata da alte mura di cemento comparve d'improvviso davanti ai suoi occhi. Com'era possibile che non l'avesse notata mentre si avvicinavano? Pareva essere quella la loro meta; senza esitazione varcarono l'alto cancello di ferro che ne costituiva l'accesso, stranamente aperto, addentrandosi nel cortile deserto.

- Yuu? - Deak si udì pronunciare quel nome, e il giovane orientale accanto a lui si voltò, in attesa di sentire la domanda che sarebbe arrivata; invece ci fu un fragore terrificante, e la visione si offuscò di colpo senza preavviso.

Scattò a sedere, ansimante, guardandosi attorno in preda al terrore. Lingue di fuoco illuminavano il cielo a giorno, penetrando attraverso la piccola finestra fin dentro la sua stanza, accompagnate da altri terribili rombi.

Esplosioni, constatò Deak sollevato, erano soltanto le solite esplosioni dovute a qualche scaramuccia fra le fazioni di quella guerra che stavano osservando. Si portò una mano al viso, trovandolo madido di sudore. Tastò la benda che gli copriva l'occhio destro, retaggio del giorno in cui la sua vita era cambiata drasticamente e lui aveva dovuto diventare qualcun altro.

Quel sogno lo aveva colto di sorpresa; era la prima volta che sognava per suo conto, senza che fosse la solita cronaca narrante la morte di qualcuno, e ne era molto turbato... in special modo per il contenuto.

Sospirò. Non poteva nemmeno parlare col suo vecchio per riceverne il consiglio, di sicuro Bookman Senior avrebbe fatto di quello stupido sogno un terribile dramma, blaterando cose sui suoi poteri che s'indebolivano e roba del genere, pretendendo di visitarlo con la tanto vantata agopuntura di cui era maestro... cosa cui lui non aspirava particolarmente, se non si rendeva strettamente indispensabile per la sua salute fisica.

E quella situazione non vi rientrava affatto. Si alzò, indossò gli abiti da escursione, e si avventurò di nuovo nel deserto per raggiungere il mentore nel luogo stabilito la sera prima, nonostante non fosse ancora l'alba. Non capiva il motivo di quel continuo scambio di informazioni, redigeva i resoconti ogni dannato giorno, che fretta aveva il vecchio di udirli anche dalla sua viva voce?

Sospirò un'altra volta, relegando il sogno in un angolo remoto della mente, sforzandosi di concentrarsi sui compiti di quella giornata. Avrebbe ignorato il bizzarro evento, cercando di dimenticare le sensazioni che gli aveva trasmesso. Forse, semplicemente il suo cervello stava imparando a tenere traccia anche della vita onirica personale che non avrebbe dovuto avere.

.

.

La strada che percorreva era dritta, gli edifici intorno a lui stranamente bassi, come se in qualche modo non fossero al passo col resto della città, almeno non come lui la ricordava.

Una voce lo chiamò, sorprendendolo: non era solo? Si voltò verso colui che aveva appena parlato, e il suo cuore si fermò nel riconoscere il giovane del sogno, quello che lo conosceva come Lavi, quello che lui diceva di amare, anche se nemmeno era certo che esistesse.

Lo stava sognando di nuovo, e questa volta ne era cosciente, pienamente. Questo era grave, perché, tutte le volte che era cosciente di sognare, che sapeva di star parlando con qualcuno, il quale, da qualche parte, presumibilmente esisteva, ciò presupponeva che quella stessa persona o un'altra che avrebbe incontrato nel mondo onirico sarebbe morta.

E non voleva che accadesse, non voleva che _lui _morisse; non poteva accettare che Yuu fosse ucciso sotto i suoi occhi.

Senza contare la supposta relazione fra loro, cosa proibita per il lavoro che faceva. Eppure il sogno gli stava chiaramente dicendo che avrebbe incontrato quel giovane e se ne sarebbe innamorato.

Per quanto la cosa fosse in sé ben più che assurda, visto che mai si era sentito attratto da altri uomini prima, c'era qualcos'altro che lo turbava quasi come quella relazione: mai uno dei suoi sogni aveva sbagliato a prevedere gli eventi. Mai.

Quindi era ragionevole pensare che la cosa stesse per accadere, ma in che modo? Che legame ci poteva mai essere fra lui e quello Yuu, perché si incontrassero e si frequentassero abbastanza a lungo da finire con l'innamorarsi?

- Lavi? - la voce del giovane accanto a lui chiamò un'altra volta il suo supposto nuovo nome, e Deak si riscosse da quei pensieri. - Come mai sei così silenzioso?

Ancora quella domanda, come nel sogno precedente; gli eventi sarebbero stati gli stessi?

- Oh, ero sovrappensiero. - replicò, sperando che l'altro questa volta gli dicesse di più. - Dove stiamo andando?

- Al luogo dell'appuntamento, lo sai. - gli rispose Yuu, rivolgendogli uno sguardo confuso. - Non dicevi che una volta scoperto chi c'era dietro, il futuro sarebbe cambiato?

Il futuro? Il futuro di chi? Che intendeva dire Yuu con quelle parole? Non poteva significare che lui aveva rotto i voti di Bookman rivelando al giovane delle sue premonizioni! Avrebbe voluto chiederglielo, ma si accorse di non potere, come se quella scena fosse già decisa e lui non avesse il permesso di interferire.

Varcarono il cancello di quell'edificio che sembrava una scuola (Deak ne vide lo stemma sul muro), seguendo un percorso ben preciso; poi d'improvviso svoltarono per una stradina laterale, puntando una costruzione minore: la palestra.

Il suo sguardo fu catturato dalla scritta su uno dei muri cui passarono davanti, bizzarra per essere il segno lasciato da una banda: "Come posso diventare Re, se il Re è ancora al suo posto?" Deak si interrogò sul significato di quelle parole, ma non ebbe il tempo di soffermarvisi molto a lungo che erano già giunti a destinazione.

Entrarono circospetti, affacciandosi in uno dei tanti campi da gioco e trovandolo occupato nonostante la scuola fosse chiusa. Deak non poté identificare nessuno dei presenti, ma quando spostò lo sguardo sul giovane al suo fianco non riconobbe più il luogo; erano di nuovo all'aperto, in uno spiazzo sormontato da un qualcosa di cemento, forse un ponte. Ed erano circondati.

Per quanto si sforzasse però, non riusciva a vedere le facce di quelle persone, la sua visuale si bloccava giunta alle loro bocche ghignanti. Ad uno di loro ricadeva sul petto una strana collana con un pendente, una gemma nera a forma di uccello; gli altri ne avevano una simile con una scritta che non era in grado di leggere.

- Era tempo che ci incontrassimo, Bookman Junior. - disse quello con la collana diversa, come se si conoscessero da tempo e lo stesse aspettando con impazienza.

L'attimo dopo Yuu era davanti a lui, quell'uomo impugnava una pistola e Yuu stava cadendo, una scia di sangue che dal suo corpo disegnava nell'aria un annuncio di morte.

Deak si udì gridarne il nome, talmente forte da coprire la risata dell'uomo del quale non poteva vedere il viso; si trovò il corpo senza vita di Yuu fra le braccia, e non capiva la ragione per cui l'uccisione di quello sconosciuto lo turbava così tanto rispetto agli altri sogni di morte che era solito fare.

Sentiva una rabbia indescrivibile pervaderlo, voleva fare a pezzi il bastardo che aveva assassinato il giovane sconosciuto, ma mentre l'omicida iniziava a parlargli di nuovo qualcuno lo scosse con forza e si risvegliò.

Bookman lo stava fissando perplesso, quasi preoccupato, il che significava che aveva gridato davvero o quantomeno si era agitato abbastanza da turbare il sonno leggero del vecchio. Che scusa poteva offrirgli ora? Come avrebbe risposto alle sue inevitabili domande?

- Deak, è ora di ripartire? - chiese Bookman in tono serio, indovinando il motivo del suo stato di shock senza difficoltà alcuna, data l'usuale natura dei sogni che faceva.

- Sì. - gli rispose, preparandosi al successivo interrogatorio, la cui prima richiesta fu un resoconto completo.

Raccontò il sogno appena fatto in ogni penoso dettaglio, tralasciando però di rivelare che la vittima lo conosceva e pareva essere il suo amante, ma soprattutto che era morta per salvare lui.

- Una scuola, eh? Considerato il luogo e la scritta sul muro, non abbiamo molti indizi per capire in che parte del mondo accadrà questo evento. - rifletté l'anziano studioso, socchiudendo le palpebre con aria pensosa. - Non ricordi altro?

- No. - Deak avrebbe davvero voluto avere altri indizi da riferire al tutore, trovare Yuu era ciò che più desiderava al mondo in quel momento; ma non aveva visto assolutamente nulla di utile, nulla.

- Pensaci bene. Un particolare qualsiasi di una casa, degli abiti indosso alla vittima. Qualunque cosa. - Bookman sospirò; di solito i sogni di Deak non erano così avari di dettagli. Il giovane scosse ancora il capo. - Allora dovremo attendere un secondo sogno che ci riveli di più. - concluse con calma, come se quella sentenza di morte non lo toccasse affatto, né più né meno di quanto l'avessero turbato tutte le altre che avevano documentato fino a quel momento.

Il sogno seguente non si fece attendere affatto; questa volta Deak rivisse solamente la sequenza della morte di Yuu, con la variante che stringendone il corpo esanime gridava la sua disperazione al cielo. Cielo che si tinse di rosso mentre lui urlava e la risata dell'assassino continuava a rimbombargli nelle orecchie, oltre che tutt'intorno a loro; e sentiva odore di risacca, davvero strano visto che pareva essere circondato solo da edifici.

La scena ruotò, gli sembrò quasi di essere inghiottito nel vortice di quelle immagini, le urla, il sangue, il corpo di Yuu... Vide le case avvicinarsi a lui e lesse il nome di una via: Hanbury Street, numero 29.

La successiva cosa che vide fu il volto di Bookman, chino su di lui mentre tentava di riscuoterlo dal sogno.

.

.

Deak cercava disperatamente di apparire meno scosso di quanto in realtà fosse, con discreto successo a suo avviso. Riferì al mentore tutti i dettagli che riusciva a rammentare, e quando rivelò il nome della via questi lo guardò con un'espressione dubbiosa che lo fece sentire come se fosse lui sotto esame e non la scena del crimine 'onirica'.

- Sei sicuro di quel nome? - chiese l'anziano studioso, digitando qualcosa sulla tastiera di un computer portatile. - Non ti suona in qualche modo familiare?

- Io... non lo so. - Deak si strinse nelle spalle, cercando di sminuire il suo coinvolgimento emotivo in quella storia. - È tutto quello che ricordo.

- Guarda questa foto. - Bookman voltò lo schermo del computer verso di lui, sorprendendolo. - È questo l'angolo di casa che hai visto? - quando l'allievo annuì anche l'uomo dette un cenno d'assenso, riprendendo possesso della tastiera e continuando apparentemente a fare ricerche. - Hai detto che la scuola aveva uno stemma, descrivimelo ancora.

- Sì, certo; erano due grifoni che si fronteggiavano, in mezzo a loro uno scudo crociato bianco e rosso con sotto la scritta 'Domine Nos Dirige'. - Deak fissò il mentore con aria confusa. - È qualcosa che esiste?

- Dimmelo tu. - gli occhi dell'uomo erano ridotti a due fessure, mentre lo scrutava con attenzione, in attesa della risposta che si aspettava di sentire. Ma non la ricevette. - Mi deludi, Deak. Non ti ho insegnato niente? Avresti dovuto riconoscere quello stemma a prima vista, così come il nome della via. - il giovane gli rivolse uno sguardo colpevole. - Londra. La nostra vittima morirà a Londra.

Deak sgranò il suo unico occhio: come aveva potuto non arrivarci? Lo stemma della City! Quello era lo stemma della città di Londra! E la via... Si dette mentalmente dello stupido, era talmente focalizzato su Yuu che non aveva ricollegato gli indizi fornitigli dal sogno.

Quindi il posto che cercavano si trovava nell'Est End di Londra, e presumibilmente anche quella scuola era là da qualche parte.

- Stando alla frase che hai letto su quel muro, è molto probabile che il nome della scuola sia riconducibile ad uno dei regnanti Inglesi; farò qualche ricerca. - Bookman pareva non dare peso alla crescente agitazione del pupillo, e continuava con calma glaciale ad accedere alle mappe Londinesi e ai database delle scuole. - Preparati a partire nel frattempo. Mi precederai a Londra e ti iscriverai a quella scuola. Il tuo nuovo nome è Lavi. Avrai i tuoi documenti domani.

Deak non poté evitare di rivolgere uno sguardo inorridito al suo vecchio, il quale ricambiò con aria scettica, non comprendendo la ragione di tanto stupore.

- I-Io... da solo? - riuscì infine a chiedere Deak.

- Devo finire di sbrigare delle cose qui. Ti raggiungerò appena avrò risolto. - gli comunicò Bookman con noncuranza, mandando in stampa qualcosa. - BlackOrderRoyalAcademy. Questa scuola incontra tutti i requisiti. Anzitutto, è una scuola per studenti internazionali. Hai detto che il giovane ucciso è orientale, giusto? - al cenno affermativo di Deak, ora Lavi, l'uomo continuò. - Lo stemma della scuola coincide con quello della città di Londra, sembra essere autorizzata direttamente dai regnanti. Inoltre è nell'Est End. Qui trovi tutti i dettagli, studiali. Io ho altre importanti ricerche da fare ora. - così dicendo porse i fogli appena stampati al pupillo e uscì.

Il vecchio gli aveva appena dato il nome con cui Yuu si era rivolto a lui nel sogno. Gli ingranaggi del destino avevano già iniziato a muoversi e, se era così, quando avesse trovato Yuu ne avrebbe di lì a poco causato la morte.

Era una situazione assurda, eppure non aveva idea di come impedire che quel giovane morisse. Senza contare che cercare di salvarlo andava contro le regole stabilite da Bookman.

Oh, al Diavolo! Non poteva consentire che Yuu fosse ucciso a causa sua! Avrebbe fatto di tutto per impedirlo, a dispetto della non interferenza. Con determinazione, iniziò a studiare la nuova parte che avrebbe recitato e la destinazione che l'attendeva.

.

.

Entrare come studente all'Accademia in questione non avrebbe potuto essere più facile per qualcuno con le sue conoscenze. Lavi riuscì a farsi ammettere a tempo di record, nonostante l'anno scolastico fosse ormai a metà. Ora non gli restava che mescolarsi agli studenti, fraternizzare con quelli del dormitorio, scoprire se qualcuno che corrispondeva alla descrizione di Yuu frequentava davvero quella scuola.

- Ehi! Allen! Guarda laggiù! - una ragazza molto graziosa, dai lineamenti orientali, si avvicinò al compagno di corso che le sedeva accanto, attirando la sua attenzione sulla porta della mensa. - Quello deve essere lo studente prodigio. - sussurrò all'orecchio di colui che aveva chiamato Allen, un ragazzetto albino, adolescente come lei, indicando di nascosto un giovanotto piuttosto alto e con dei vistosi capelli rossi. - Guarda, ha una benda sull'occhio destro, poverino. Chissà che gli è successo! Andiamo, sono sicura che è tutto solo, ha bisogno di amici! - prese il compagno di scuola per una mano, forzandolo ad alzarsi, e prima che Allen potesse dire qualunque cosa per obiettare, stava già trascinandolo verso il nuovo arrivato.

- Ciao! - esclamò sorridendo come fu davanti al giovane. - Tu devi essere lo studente appena ammesso. Pare che starai spesso in classe con noi, quindi abbiamo pensato di fare amicizia; che ne dici di pranzare insieme? - questi apparve confuso e imbarazzato. - Ah, che sciocca! Il mio nome è Lenalee; e lui è Allen.

- Lavi. - si presentò con un sorriso cordiale il loro neo compagno di corso. - Piacere di conoscervi.

- Allora, cosa ti piace mangiare? Qui il cuoco è in grado di preparare di tutto, è il vanto di questa scuola! - Lenalee indicò un uomo dalla carnagione scura e le fattezze esotiche, probabilmente era indiano a giudicare dal chakra che portava dipinto sulla fronte.

_"Molto interessante,"_ si disse Lavi. _"Pare che riuscirò ad integrarmi in fretta."_

I due ragazzi sembravano simpatici, lo avrebbero aiutato ad ambientarsi prima di quel che pensava e questo era un'ottima cosa. Magari grazie a loro avrebbe avuto le informazioni che gli servivano sugli studenti della scuola senza dover interrogare nessuno.

Stavano gustando il menù del giorno fra una chiacchiera e l'altra quando l'attenzione di Lenalee si spostò improvvisamente altrove. La ragazza alzò un braccio per farsi vedere da qualcuno appena entrato, chiamandolo a gran voce.

- Ehi, Kanda! Kanda! Vieni a conoscere il nostro nuovo compagno di corso! - invitò speranzosa quella persona; ma questa, chiunque fosse, non rispose, facendo imbronciare Lenalee.

Per cui, Lavi si voltò a vedere chi potesse essere che si permetteva di ignorare una ragazza tanto carina, e rimase a bocca aperta: Yuu. Il ragazzo sulla porta era proprio Yuu! E appariva chiaramente molto contrariato dalla confusione, per non parlare di tutte le studentesse che lo chiamavano invitandolo a sedere al loro tavolo.

Invece lui ignorò tutti, prese il suo pranzo dalla finestrina del cuoco e andò a sedersi da solo nell'angolo più lontano della sala.

- Devi scusarlo, Kanda è fatto così; non gli piace la gente e odia i discorsi che lui reputa inutili. - spiegò Allen in tono rassegnato. - E detesta me. Di solito con Lenalee parla, visto che sono cresciuti insieme, ma oggi deve essere proprio di cattivo umore.

- Non difenderlo, Kanda è stato scortese! - Lenalee incrociò le braccia al petto, sospirando.

- Anche lui è nello stesso corso con noi? - chiese Lavi, cercando di non apparire sotto shock.

- Sì, segue la maggior parte dei nostri stessi corsi. - confermò Lenalee, con una punta di tristezza nella voce. - Ma è sempre solo, rifiuta di farsi degli amici. Da quando ci siamo trasferiti qui a Londra poi, è addirittura peggio. Qualche volta riesco a farlo uscire con me e Allen, però se ne resta comunque in disparte.

Lavi continuò ad ascoltare il racconto dei suoi due nuovi 'amici' ostentando grande interesse, senza togliere gli occhi di dosso a Yuu nemmeno per un istante. Quindi, prima vivevano in Francia, lei e Yuu.

Interessante. Così come il fatto che Yuu avesse un tutore, il quale non era mai in casa. Sembrava davvero condurre una vita molto solitaria; da quel giorno però le cose sarebbero cambiate, si disse Lavi. Ora c'era lui a movimentargli la vita. Forse fin troppo, se gli eventi che aveva sognato erano destinati ad accadere realmente. E non aveva dubbi in proposito, purtroppo.

Doveva assolutamente capire cosa avrebbe portato alla morte di Yuu e impedire che si verificasse. Fare in modo che non andasse a quell'appuntamento, a costo di dirgli tutta la verità sul proprio conto.

.

.

La lezione successiva fu anche la sua presentazione ufficiale come studente di quel corso. Il professore di Scienze, Tyki Mikk, lo introdusse con una soddisfazione quasi morbosa ai compagni di classe. Come se si aspettasse qualcosa dalla sua presenza nella scuola e non vedesse l'ora che quel qualcosa producesse frutti.

Era una sensazione così sgradevole che Lavi rabbrividì, quando l'uomo gli dette una pacca sulla spalla per esprimergli incoraggiamento negli studi, assegnandogli subito dopo il posto a sedere: accanto a Yuu.

- Vediamo un po' dove posso sistemarti, in modo che tu riesca a familiarizzare subito con i compagni di classe. - disse il professor Mikk, ostentando un'espressione pensosa. - Guarda, c'è un posto accanto a Kanda Yuu. - continuò fingendo di notare solo allora la sedia vuota. Il sorriso con cui gli indicò il banco fece capire a Lavi che l'uomo macchinava qualcosa ai danni di Yuu, anche se al momento non ne comprendeva la ragione.

Tuttavia, commise un gravissimo errore nel presentarsi finalmente a Yuu; errore che diede a Tyki Mikk conferma positiva sulla correttezza dell'intuizione avuta.

- Lavi Bookman. - disse, porgendo la mano e venendo prontamente ignorato. - Piacere di conoscerti, Yuu. - Lavi non si rese nemmeno conto di come fosse finito in terra rovesciando ben due banchi, con Kanda seduto sopra che tentava di colpirlo ripetutamente mentre lui si faceva scudo con le braccia.

- Non osare farlo mai più! - gli intimò in tono più che minaccioso l'assalitore, cercando di liberarsi dalla presa che frattanto Lavi si era sbrigato ad ottenere sui suoi pugni.

Capì a cosa Yuu si riferisse solo quando il professor Mikk lo sollevò di peso per la collottola, separandoli.

- Odia che lo si chiami per nome, ti conviene tenerlo a mente, Lavi. - svelò l'uomo, lanciando un'occhiata sorniona alla vittima ancora in terra e poi rimproverando il suo aguzzino. - Kanda, prima di passare alle mani avresti dovuto avvertirlo. Visto che è nuovo, non poteva saperlo. Ora chiedi scusa.

- _CHE_. - fu l'unico suono che uscì dalle labbra del giovane orientale, il quale si sedette di nuovo senza una parola, come se nulla fosse accaduto.

- Sei davvero cocciuto. Ma imparerai. - promise il professor Mikk sfoggiando un altro sorriso, questa volta compiaciuto, e accingendosi ad iniziare la lezione. - Un'altra scenata come questa e verrai sospeso.

Lavi si rialzò alquanto dolorante, sedendosi con diffidenza accanto al suo neo compagno di banco, il quale si sforzava di ignorarlo come meglio poteva, a dispetto delle mille scuse che lui gli aveva appena rivolto. Così decise che l'avrebbe chiamato per nome comunque, a costo di farsi ammazzare.

Stabilì tuttavia che il loro docente era davvero molto dispettoso, quando, al termine della sua spiegazione, l'uomo assegnò i compiti per la settimana, scegliendo lui per una ricerca in coppia proprio con Yuu.

Il giovane andò su tutte le furie, protestando che poteva cavarsela benissimo da solo, ma Mikk non intese ragioni. Appena fuori dall'aula, Lavi decise di fare un tentativo per riappacificarsi con la persona che in teoria doveva proteggere e che pareva invece non voler proprio collaborare. Erano decisamente partiti col piede sbagliato, se non recuperava la simpatia di Yuu aveva davvero poche speranze di salvarlo.

- Yuu, non c'è niente di male a collaborare, sono sicuro che diventeremo ottimi amici. - disse sorridendo, nella speranza che l'altro cedesse un po' di terreno. Invece si ritrovò appiccicato al muro in malo modo.

- Sta' lontano da me! - tuonò Kanda, senza fargli male ma chiarendo perfettamente il suo punto di vista sulla faccenda. - E non chiamarmi per nome, o te ne farò pentire!

Lavi lo fissò mentre si allontanava diretto alla loro prossima classe. Avrebbe dovuto seguirlo con circospezione se voleva scoprire cosa stava per condurlo verso la morte.

Soprattutto se dietro c'era una banda di teppisti potenzialmente legata al crimine organizzato come sembrava dal sogno.


	2. Se ti volterai a guardare,io sarò al tuo

**DISCLAIMER****: non possiedo alcun diritto su D. Gray-man, ****PURTROPPO**** è tutto in mano a quella pazza della Hoshino... Perché, se fosse stato altrimenti... Il manga non sarebbe diventato un'accozzaglia informe di assurdità, e Lavi sarebbe insieme a Kanda da un bel pezzo!**

**ATTENZIONE YAOI**** - se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Frammenti di Visioni<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<em><br>_

_**Capitolo 2: Se ti volterai a guardare, io sarò al tuo fianco**_

.

.

_"Dannato professore impiccione!"_ Imprecava fra sé Kanda sulla strada di casa, incredulo di essere stato assegnato con quell'irritante testa rossa che osava chiamarlo per nome.

Non bastava la sadica tendenza del professor Mikk a rifilargli ricerche in coppia con moyashi, ben sapendo che lui non poteva soffrire quell'insulso ragazzetto albino, ora lo torturava anche facendogli fare da balia al nuovo arrivato!

Perché mai gli stava così addosso? Kanda non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi se le voci che giravano per la scuola sulle 'attività sommerse' dell'esimio professore fossero in fin dei conti fondate, considerato il comportamento sempre così ambiguo di quell'uomo e il suo modo di porsi tanto sgradevole. Non erano affari suoi dopotutto, però se insisteva a tormentarlo, allora...

- Vieni fuori da là dietro, idiota. - disse d'un tratto voltandosi di scatto, e una vistosa capigliatura rossa fece capolino da dietro l'angolo di una casa.

- Come mi hai scoperto? - Lavi rise, tormentandosi la nuca con fare imbarazzato.

- Se ne sarebbe accorto anche un cieco. Sei un pessimo pedinatore. - affermò candidamente Kanda, sollevando un sopracciglio con aria accusatoria. - Ora dimmi perché mi stavi seguendo, o te ne faccio pentire!

- Calma, calma... Yuu. - rispose il suo persecutore; sorrise ancora, a quel modo così schifosamente accattivante, come se cercasse di ammansirlo, e Kanda roteò gli occhi esasperato. Lo aveva chiamato di nuovo per nome! Dannazione! - Stavo... tornando a casa anche io e ti ho visto. È stato un caso.

- Non me la bevo. So che stai nel dormitorio della scuola, Lenalee si è premurata di informarmi su dove poterti trovare se ne avessi avuto bisogno per la _ricerca_. - sottolineò Kanda, sul viso un ghigno molto vicino ad un'espressione omicida, avanzando di un passo verso il suo interlocutore. - Allora, perché mi spii?

- Spiare, che brutta parola, Yuu... Volevo solo fare amicizia con te, è così strano? - ribatté Lavi, alzando le mani in un gesto di resa.

- Non ho bisogno di amici. Ora levati dai piedi. - con quelle parole lapidarie Kanda si voltò, riprendendo a camminare per la sua strada, lasciando quel seccante impiccione lì dov'era.

Che caratterino! Lavi aveva la netta impressione che non avrebbero mai legato, altro che amanti! Su quello il sogno sbagliava senz'altro. Tornò sui suoi passi; avrebbe atteso Yuu di fronte alla scuola il mattino successivo. Non poteva sottrarsi al compito affidato loro dal professor Mikk.

.

.

- Yuu! - l'ormai familiare e irritante voce raggiunse Kanda prima ancora che varcasse il cancello della BlackOrderAcademy.

Quell'idiota era proprio cocciuto, continuava a chiamarlo per nome, ben sapendo che a scuola non poteva aggredirlo per farlo smettere.

- Gira al largo. - gli intimò, ma il giovane per tutta risposta si affiancò a lui, sorridendo a quel suo modo disarmante.

Kanda si chiedeva se fosse realmente così stupido o facesse soltanto finta, in quel caso... bè, l'idiota aveva davvero coraggio a prendersi gioco proprio di lui.

- Non essere così crudele, Yuu! - esclamò Lavi, continuando a seguirlo verso la classe. - Dobbiamo collaborare, se non prepariamo bene quell'esperimento di Scienze otterremo un brutto voto.

Su quello aveva un punto a favore, purtroppo. Kanda sospirò, voltandosi finalmente a guardare il suo accompagnatore forzato.

- Sta bene. Dove e quando. - rispose, in un tono a metà fra rassegnato e irritato.

- Oh, quando vuoi tu; io non ho molto altro da fare qui, visto che ancora non conosco praticamente nessuno. - Lavi concluse la frase di nuovo con quel sorriso impossibile; pareva essere l'unica cosa vera di lui, ed era snervante. - Da te o da me?

- Da te. Il mio patrigno non vuole estranei per casa. - spiegò Kanda, un po' impacciato. Stava per entrare nell'edificio allorché un urlo inaspettato lo fece bloccare di colpo per lo shock.

- Yuu-kun!

Sentendosi chiamare a quel modo, il giovane sgranò gli occhi e s'irrigidì. Che ci faceva lì il suo tutore, proprio quel giorno? Si girò di scatto verso l'origine della voce, e vide Lenalee con il fratello Komui parlare giusto con l'uomo che amava definirsi come suo padre.

- Ciao, Kanda. - lo salutò Lenalee, imitata prontamente dal fratello; poi fece un cenno all'altro studente, presentandolo a tutti. - Questo è Lavi, il ragazzo prodigio di cui vi parlavo. Ha passato l'esame di ammissione a pieni voti, vincendo persino una borsa di studio!

Lavi ridacchiò, imbarazzato da tutti quei complimenti, sentendosi improvvisamente troppo al centro dell'attenzione. Il fratello di Lenalee gli strinse la mano, congratulandosi, e subito dopo anche l'altro uomo si presentò a lui in maniera molto amichevole.

- Piacere, figliolo. Froi Tiedoll. Sono il papà di Yuu. - alla parola 'papà' la fronte di Kanda si corrugò in maniera preoccupante e il giovane serrò la mascella, ma non commentò la cosa. - Vedo che sei riuscito a fare amicizia con Yuu, questo fa di te una persona davvero speciale. - esclamò Tiedoll, dando a Lavi un'affettuosa pacca sulla spalla; questa volta l'affermazione dell'uomo ottenne una reazione.

- Non siamo amici! - sbottò Kanda, seccato dall'atteggiamento impiccione del tutore. - Smetti di fare assunzioni su di me e di parlare come se io non fossi presente!

Tiedoll gli sorrise bonariamente, cosa che contribuì a farlo infuriare ancora di più.

- Non essere così sgarbato, figliolo. Sono solo venuto a dirti che parto per un giro di conferenze. - rivelò, frugandosi in tasca con impegno ed estraendone un mazzo di chiavi. - Ti lascio in custodia tutto, se ti senti solo invita pure a casa i tuoi amici. Starò via un paio di settimane. - ciò detto, l'uomo gli posò entrambe le mani sulle spalle, allargando il suo sorriso cordiale. - Abbi cura di te, Yuu-kun.

- _CHE_. - fu l'unico suono che ottenne in risposta dal figliastro.

Tiedoll sospirò, rivolgendosi quindi a Komui, il quale gli strinse la mano per salutarlo.

- Parti tranquillo, Froi. Lo tengo d'occhio io, visto che Lenalee è quasi sempre con lui. - promise quest'ultimo, ricevendo un cenno d'assenso a significare che il destinatario della rassicurazione approvava il suo ruolo di 'supervisore'. - Fai buon viaggio! - augurò Komui, salutando ancora mentre l'amico si allontanava.

- Non ho bisogno della balia! - gridò Kanda dietro al patrigno, agitando un pugno in aria fra lo stupore generale.

Lavi lo trattenne, sotto lo sguardo meravigliato di Komui. Quel ragazzo riusciva ad interagire con Kanda in maniera sorprendente e il giovane non pareva rifiutarlo a priori come faceva invece con il resto del mondo.

- Calmati, Kanda-kun. Sai com'è fatto il tuo tutore, no? - Komui mise le mani in tasca, rivolgendo a Kanda uno sguardo eloquente. - Ho dovuto prometterglielo. Dai piuttosto tu un occhio a Lenalee, non mi piace che le ronzino attorno tutti quei pervertiti.

- Fratello! So badare a me stessa! - protestò subito la ragazza, assumendo un'aria imbronciata. - Ora smetti di preoccuparti per me e torna al tuo lavoro. - lo spinse scherzosamente via, e mentre l'uomo si allontanava a sua volta dal cortile della scuola, chiocciando un poco virile 'tutto quello che vuole la mia adorata Lenalee' a mo' di saluto, i tre studenti si scambiarono occhiate piuttosto significative.

- Tuo fratello è sempre così? - esordì Lavi appena ripresero a camminare, e quando Lenalee annuì si lasciò sfuggire un lamento. - Santo Cielo! - commentò, suscitando la risata della ragazza.

- Non è pericoloso, tranquillo. Basta saperlo prendere. - assicurò lei sorridendo.

Kanda finse di non ascoltare l'intero discorso, finché Lavi non gli buttò un braccio attorno al collo, facendolo trasalire.

- Capisco l'imbarazzo per come si comporta con te il tuo patrigno, Yuu. - disse il giovane in tono suadente, mandando un brivido lungo la schiena del compagno di scuola. - Ma se lui non c'è, staremo molto più comodi a casa tua che nella mia stanza al dormitorio. - sottolineò, lasciando intendere la propria propensione ad organizzare i loro pomeriggi di studio a casa di Kanda.

- Non se ne parla. - quest'ultimo si era talmente sbrigato a rifiutare la proposta che aveva dimenticato di sottrarsi all'atteggiamento troppo amichevole di Lavi.

Lenalee sorrise; pregustava fino d'allora un positivo evolversi dell'amicizia fra i due, viste le reazioni di Kanda nei confronti del nuovo studente, il quale pareva aver già fatto breccia nel cuore di ghiaccio del giovane con cui era cresciuta e che per quello conosceva meglio di chiunque altro.

La ragazza si stava congratulando con sé stessa per l'ottimo lavoro svolto nel farli incontrare, quando qualcuno la chiamò a gran voce: Allen, riconobbe lei ancora prima di voltarsi.

- Ehi, credevo che mi avreste aspettato! - si lamentò l'ultimo arrivato, fermandosi ansimante davanti ai tre amici. Appena riuscì a riprendere fiato, tuttavia, rimase a bocca aperta nel vedere Lavi così fraternamente avvinghiato a Kanda, il terribile non-toccarmi-o-ti-uccido Kanda Yuu. - Da quando siete così amici voi due? Mi sono perso qualcosa?

- Non sono affari tuoi, moyashi. - Kanda si liberò prontamente del braccio che ciondolava sul suo petto, lanciando un'occhiata rovente al proprietario di detto arto, affrontando poi a muso duro il povero albino, il quale sostenne lo sguardo omicida, che pareva volerlo incenerire sul posto, con aria di sfida.

Prima che i due contendenti passassero alle mani però, Lavi decise che era il caso di stemperare la tensione a modo suo. Il che significava spostare le attenzioni 'poco amichevoli' di Yuu su di sé per il quieto vivere di tutti, e il suo fantastico piano iniziava dall'irritare Allen abbastanza da fargli dimenticare con chi stava litigando l'attimo prima.

- Moyashi? Ti chiama così? - disse in modo volutamente divertito, con una punta d'incredulità che non guastava mai, e subito ottenne la reazione desiderata.

- L'hai sentito, no? - esclamò Allen, allargando le braccia esasperato. Ora aveva tutta la sua attenzione... o così credeva, perché il ragazzo si girò di nuovo verso Kanda l'attimo successivo, continuando a lamentarsi del nomignolo. - Ficcati in testa il mio nome una buona volta! Allen, capito? Allen!

- Perché non ci provi tu a farlo, moyashi? - lo invitò Kanda per tutta risposta, sotto lo sguardo sconsolato di Lenalee.

Quindi Lavi decise di cambiare tattica, pungendo Yuu sul vivo con qualche considerazione troppo personale per i suoi gusti. La buona conoscenza che aveva delle lingue orientali gli diceva senza ombra di dubbio da dove veniva la parola usata dal giovane, il che lo portava alla sua reale nazionalità...

- Allora sei Giapponese! - Lavi puntò trionfante il dito verso l'amico, lasciandolo per un momento senza parole e interrompendo definitivamente l'alterco fra lui e Allen.

- Sì, sono Giapponese, e con questo? - ritorse Kanda, improvvisamente sulla difensiva, non riuscendo a capire dove Lavi volesse arrivare con quella constatazione.

Rendendosi conto che se continuavano così non solo avrebbero fatto tardi a lezione, ma stavano anche dando spettacolo per gli altri studenti, Lenalee ritenne che fosse tempo di troncare quell'inutile discussione.

- Tiedoll è stato qui e Lavi esprimeva la sua solidarietà. - scherzò sfoggiando un radioso sorriso. - Ora andiamo in classe, siamo in ritardo e ci stanno guardando tutti.

Quella rivelazione fece sì che Kanda si ricomponesse immediatamente, subito imitato da Allen. Sinceramente stupito dall'abilità della ragazza di fare leva sui punti sensibili dei loro due amici, Lavi le offrì la mano aperta, sulla quale lei batté la propria con aria compiaciuta.

.

.

La stanza di Lavi era realmente minuscola, Kanda si rese subito conto che avrebbe davvero fatto meglio ad invitarlo a casa sua per il dannato progetto di Scienze. Inoltre, il compagno di camera non stava in silenzio un maledetto minuto, accidenti a lui! Per fortuna, dopo un'ora ininterrotta di tortura se n'era andato, lasciandoli ai loro studi.

Lavi si era dimostrato da subito uno studente in gamba, aveva buttato giù in poco più di due ore l'intera scaletta della ricerca, fornendo anche l'elenco delle fonti da consultare per redigerla. L'idea del giardino in bottiglia veniva da lui, ma Lavi ne era stato da subito entusiasta e si era impegnato moltissimo per scegliere i tipi di terreno da usare come base e le piante da innestare in ciascun esperimento.

Ora non restava loro che raccogliere le informazioni necessarie sulle rispettive 'colture', procurarsi gli 'ingredienti' e stendere la relazione man mano che montavano il giardino. Il tutto da svolgersi rigorosamente nella tranquillità della _sua_ casa, si ripromise Kanda dopo l'esperienza terribile nel dormitorio della scuola.

Lavorare con Lavi risultò più piacevole del previsto, il giovane sapeva come metterlo a suo agio e non faceva domande inutili, al contrario. Si sforzava di venirgli incontro, pareva comprendere fin troppo bene la sua situazione con il patrigno; il perché non tardò a venir fuori quando Lavi raccontò di come il tutore lo avesse trovato e preso con sé dopo la morte dei genitori.

Forse si era sbagliato sul conto di quel ragazzo, forse non era la terribile seccatura che gli era parso all'inizio, al primo impatto con il suo modo di fare così aperto e il perenne sorriso.

Magari si sentiva in colpa per come l'aveva trattato fino a quel momento, rifletté Kanda; doveva essere per quella ragione che aveva accettato di festeggiare con lui il successo del loro esperimento, non c'era altra spiegazione.

L'intera classe era rimasta strabiliata dai loro due giardini in miniatura montati dentro damigiane di vetro, persino il professor Mikk era rimasto colpito, facendogli un'infinità di complimenti e dando loro il massimo voto.

Lavi ne era stato talmente felice che gli aveva proposto di cenare insieme per celebrare l'evento e poi di andare al cinema; e lui aveva accettato senza pensarci.

Ora, a mente fredda, era pentito. Non capiva il perché si trovasse così bene in compagnia di quel giovane che si prendeva con lui confidenze mai concesse a nessuno prima, eppure ricevere tutte quelle attenzioni gli faceva piacere.

Doveva ammetterlo, la cosa lo turbava, ma non poteva farci nulla. I giorni passati a progettare i due giardini erano stati i più felici che avesse trascorso da che era in grado di ricordare.

.

.

La lezione di chimica con il professor Wenham si era appena conclusa, segnando anche la fine della giornata scolastica. Entrambi stavano radunando le rispettive cose per poi indossare i giacconi e tornare a casa, quando successe qualcosa che Kanda non si aspettava; una cosa che confermava le voci che serpeggiavano per la scuola su alcuni eventi inquietanti.

- Ehi, Lavi. Ancora complimenti per il tuo lavoro, davvero eccezionale. - il professor Mikk si avvicinò loro con la sua aria sorniona, le labbra distese in quello che poteva apparire un sorriso cordiale, ma che di fatto dava l'impressione ambigua e sgradevole di un ghigno diabolico. Almeno a lui, constatò Kanda, perché Lavi invece ricambiò il sorriso con la solita espressione ingenua, onorato del complimento. - Sono sicuro che con il tuo aiuto Kanda non potrà che migliorare. Hai talento, Lavi. - l'enfasi che l'uomo pose sul nome del compagno di classe mandò una scarica di adrenalina lungo il corpo di Kanda.

Perché sentiva d'improvviso tanta rabbia e avversione verso quel professore? Il suo comportamento presuntuoso non l'aveva mai sfiorato prima, le sue battute pungenti non erano mai riuscite a provocarlo, malgrado tutti i tentativi di metterlo a disagio nei gruppi di studio.

Ora appariva quasi che il loro legame d'amicizia, da lui stretto proprio con la persona che secondo i piani di Mikk doveva invece tormentarlo, gli desse profondamente fastidio.

- Grazie professore, sono davvero felice del risultato, e anche Yuu. - rispose Lavi per entrambi indicando con la mano aperta l'amico, che invece strinse le labbra così forte da farle diventare solo una linea sottile, imponendosi d'ignorare la presenza del docente e l'intero discorso.

- Anche io ne sono davvero lieto, Lavi. Che ne dici di andare a festeggiare insieme il successo dell'esperimento? - gli occhi ipnotici di Mikk si fissarono in quello di Lavi, la cui mente, per un lungo istante, si sforzò di processare l'inusuale richiesta senza successo.

Davvero il professore era rimasto tanto colpito da voler cenare con lui per discuterne? O c'era qualcosa che gli sfuggiva?

- Ci dispiace, professor Mikk. Io e Lavi abbiamo già degli impegni per questa sera. - si intromise Kanda, lanciando all'uomo uno sguardo che definire ostile era un eufemismo. - Abbiamo organizzato qualcosa con altri amici, e ci aspettano.

L'occhiata divertita che ricevette da Tyki Mikk gli fece l'effetto di un pugno nello stomaco; il fiato gli si bloccò in gola e un brivido lo percorse. Serrò la mascella, sforzandosi di apparire stoico e glaciale come sempre. Non poteva aver intuito l'attrazione che sentiva per Lavi, vero?

- Oh, certamente. Dovevo immaginarlo, perdonatemi. - il sorriso sornione era ricomparso sul volto dell'uomo, ora rivolto ad entrambi. - Non credevo aveste già legato così bene, vista la tua nota reticenza alla compagnia, Kanda.

L'aveva notato! Si era già accorto che teneva un atteggiamento diverso nei confronti di Lavi, sospettava di certo qualcosa. Kanda sperò che le sue paure fossero infondate, frattanto che calibrava il tono della sua replica.

- Le mie amicizie non la riguardano, signore. - rispose in tono sprezzante, guadagnandosi un'occhiata stupita da parte di Lavi. La conversazione si stava spingendo troppo oltre per i suoi gusti, cosa che minacciava di fargli saltare i nervi da un momento all'altro.

Perché il professor Mikk si interessava a Lavi tutt'a un tratto? Le voci dicevano che lo studente bersaglio era un altro!

- Ah, quanto astio nelle tue parole, mio giovane samurai. - recitò l'uomo fingendosi ferito dal comportamento di Kanda, irritandolo ancora di più con l'ironia presente in quell'ultimo appellativo col quale a volte si riferiva a lui. - Volevo solo parlare un po' con Lavi del suo brillante futuro scolastico. Ma se ha altri impegni, non importa. - il sorriso di Tyki Mikk si allargò, conferendo all'espressione sul suo viso una luce inquietante. - Divertitevi! Ci vediamo. - li salutò con un cenno della mano che sapeva di presa in giro.

Non si fosse trovato a scuola, Kanda avrebbe sputato in terra con disprezzo. Quell'uomo era semplicemente disgustoso nel suo circuire gli studenti dei corsi che teneva, per poi sedurli. O almeno questo era ciò che si diceva di lui in ogni pettegolezzo circolante per la BlackOrderAcademy.

La cosa che lo stupiva era però che lo stimatissimo professor Mikk fosse ancora saldamente al suo posto, nonostante tutto; perché, bè, mancavano le prove. Già, tante dicerie e nessuno che avesse il coraggio di denunciarlo.

L'ultimo della lista poi pareva essere proprio moyashi, eppure anche lui teneva la bocca cucita! Usciva con Lenalee e al contempo se la faceva col professore! L'avrebbe volentieri pestato a sangue per quello, ma, di nuovo, non c'erano prove e moyashi si comportava come se Mikk nemmeno lo conoscesse.

- Yuu? Qualcosa non va? - Lavi gli posò una mano sulla spalla, l'aria confusa e preoccupata. - Ce l'hai con il professore per qualche ragione?

- No. - Kanda scosse la testa, curvando appena le labbra in quello che per lui era un sorriso. - È solo che... mi seccava averlo fra i piedi anche fuori dalla scuola. Non mi piace che s'immischi continuamente nella mia vita privata solo perché il mio tutore ha avuto la bella pensata di raccomandarsi con tutti gli insegnanti della dannata scuola.

Lavi tirò un respiro di sollievo. Yuu era Yuu, e basta. Aveva temuto che fosse il professor Mikk la possibile causa della sua morte... Per adesso non aveva molti indizi, Yuu era un tipo assai riservato, non frequentava nessuno a parte Lenalee (e di conseguenza Allen, visto che il ragazzetto albino le stava dietro) e ora lui.

Non sembrava possibile che fosse coinvolto in qualcosa di così pericoloso da ucciderlo, quindi, malgrado odiasse doverlo ammettere, doveva essere lui stesso la chiave di tutto.

Solo non capiva come. Sospirò. Quella storia gli stava prendendo la mano, se ne rendeva conto eppure lasciava che le informazioni trasmessegli dal sogno prendessero il sopravvento sulla sua razionalità.

Era solo suggestione, lo sapeva perfettamente, ma nonostante tutto aveva sentito qualcosa per Yuu fin dal primo momento in cui il suo sguardo si era posato su di lui, nella mensa.

Ridicolo, assurdo, tutto quello che voleva, ma non avrebbe cambiato il fatto che aveva perso completamente la testa per il giovane Giapponese. In aggiunta, Bookman gli aveva fatto sapere che sarebbe arrivato lì molto presto.

Scosse il capo per scacciare quei pensieri sgradevoli. La serata che lo aspettava doveva essere speciale, soltanto sua e di Yuu. Avrebbero bevuto qualcosa con Lenalee e Allen, poi cena e cinema. Lavi salutò con gioia i due compagni che li aspettavano appena fuori del cancello, pregustando già i momenti che avrebbe trascorso da solo con Yuu.

Brindarono con the, succo di frutta e cioccolata calda; nessuno di loro amava gli alcolici, inoltre Lenalee e Allen erano minorenni, quindi non era davvero il caso. Passarono un paio d'ore fra congratulazioni per il successo dell'esperimento e chiacchiere varie, dalle quali Lavi comprese il perché della reazione di Yuu nei confronti del professor Mikk.

L'uomo era un molestatore? E lo faceva proprio nella sua scuola, sotto gli occhi di tutti? Non riusciva a crederci. Il resto del corpo studentesco però pareva crederci eccome, a giudicare dalla quantità di dicerie che giravano.

Allen poi appariva particolarmente preoccupato dalla cosa, come se sapesse qualcosa di più. Avrebbe fatto molta attenzione da quel momento in avanti, si ripromise Lavi.

.

.

Quando si salutarono per andare a cena, Lavi era in fibrillazione. Non vedeva l'ora di avere di nuovo Yuu tutto per sé, eppure ne era spaventato in egual misura. Sentiva che l'altro giovane era a disagio e non voleva fare qualcosa di cui avrebbe dovuto pentirsi per il resto dei suoi giorni, perché, se anche Yuu si trovava bene con lui, non significava per forza che ricambiasse ciò che lui provava. O credeva di provare. O qualunque accidenti di cosa fosse che si agitava nel suo cuore.

Cribbio, non era più sicuro di niente!

Per cui, a malincuore, decise di non dirgli nulla come invece avrebbe voluto fare, e si limitò a essere il solito Lavi. Sorridente, aperto, sempre pronto alla battuta. L'amico perfetto.

Sicché, l'apprensione di Kanda si rivelò infondata. Temeva che aver accettato di uscire con Lavi l'avesse tradito, che il giovane avesse capito che provava un interesse per lui che andava oltre la semplice amicizia e volesse parlargliene per ristabilire le distanze. Invece niente di tutto questo si era verificato, Lavi rideva e scherzava con lui come al solito e la cosa gli ridava fiducia e speranza.

Speranza di non doversi mai separare da lui, che restasse sempre al suo fianco, anche se solo come amico. Se lo sarebbe fatto bastare, dopotutto era stato solo fino ad allora, poteva benissimo continuare.

Già il rendersi conto di sentirsi attratto da un ragazzo era stato per lui sufficientemente traumatico; si era sempre disinteressato così tanto di ogni cosa inerente alla sfera sentimentale che il solo pensiero di potersi innamorare non l'aveva mai nemmeno sfiorato, figurarsi se poteva essere preparato ad accettare il fatto che l'oggetto dei suoi desideri fosse un maschio: il suo attuale unico amico nientemeno.

Quindi, fece buon viso a cattiva sorte e cercò di concentrarsi unicamente sulla serata che avrebbero trascorso insieme, deciso a godersela come poteva, badando però a controllare le proprie reazioni per non scoprirsi.

Lavi lo portò in un ristorante Giapponese, il suo preferito per giunta, cosa che sorprese Kanda moltissimo. Si aspettava di essere trascinato in un fast food, un pub, qualcosa di più vicino al modo di comportarsi frivolo dell'amico, nonché decisamente più economico, invece Lavi dimostrava di aver osservato bene i suoi gusti, la sua reticenza a mangiare cose troppo pasticciate, il desiderio di tranquillità durante i pasti.

Non ultima, la totale avversione che provava per la gente e quindi per i luoghi affollati, che invece all'altro giovane piacevano così tanto. Aveva rinunciato ad un festeggiamento chiassoso solo per lui e Kanda si sentiva spiazzato da questa scoperta; non credeva che Lavi lo considerasse tanto importante, visto come lui lo trattava il più delle volte.

Che si intendesse di cibo Giapponese poi, lo sorprese quasi di più dello scoprire che amava anche molto mangiarlo. Fu una delle cene più piacevoli della sua vita, e Kanda si sentiva davvero felice, sebbene si guardasse molto attentamente dal dimostrarlo, perché di solito in quel ristorante ci andava con il patrigno e uno degli amici di lui, Komui, ovviamente sempre accompagnato da Lenalee, la cui presenza non era però sufficiente a stemperare il disagio.

Il tutore, Froi Tiedoll, riusciva sempre a metterlo in imbarazzo; non rispettava mai la sua riservatezza, pretendeva di capire e sapere tutto di lui. Invece gli faceva immancabilmente andare di traverso il suo cibo preferito, ogni maledetta volta.

Cenare in quel posto con Lavi quindi gli parve un sogno; il giovane si comportava come un bambino curioso, impaziente di assaggiare tutto quello che non conosceva. Chiedeva di spiegare in cosa consisteva ogni pietanza, come veniva preparata, come andava consumata. Il suo uso delle bacchette era approssimativo, ma Lavi imparava in fretta, presto sarebbe stato perfetto anche in quello, non aveva dubbi.

Divisero praticamente ogni cosa presente nel menù, persino quelle che era difficile gestire, come il ramen, che li vide impegnati in un'imbarazzante condivisione di scodella; alla fine Lavi insistette per brindare con del the verde, nonostante lo sguardo di disapprovazione che Kanda gli rivolse.

- Grazie Yuu, davvero. - gli disse Lavi appena usciti dal ristorante. Lui lo fissò, incerto su cosa rispondere. - Era tanto che volevo assaggiare quelle cose.

- _CHE_. - Kanda si limitò a quell'esclamazione, di cui ormai Lavi aveva imparato persino a distinguere il significato a seconda del tono col quale il giovane la pronunciava.

Yuu era imbarazzato, presumibilmente perché anche lui aveva gradito la cena e non voleva ammetterlo. Lavi sorrise, tirando per tutta risposta l'amico per la mano.

Giunti davanti al cinema, Kanda avrebbe voluto tirarsi indietro. Si sentiva come una ragazzina al primo appuntamento e la cosa non gli piaceva per niente, sia perché odiava ritrovarsi nella parte di una donna, sia perché temeva di rovinare tutto se Lavi avesse capito cosa si agitava nel suo cuore.

Eppure anche lui appariva nervoso, e gli lanciava sguardi molto strani; in più di un'occasione Kanda aveva avuto l'impressione che il giovane volesse prenderlo ancora per mano, nel buio della sala durante il film, oppure passargli un braccio attorno alle spalle.

O peggio ancora, durante una particolare scena si era irrigidito come uno stoccafisso, perché aveva creduto stesse per baciarlo.

Invece non era successo nulla, eppure l'aspettativa che avrebbe potuto aveva fatto sì che entrambi i giovani non prestassero alcuna attenzione al film. Fuori dalla sala, se qualcuno avesse chiesto loro cosa avevano visto, non sarebbero stati in grado di rispondere, perché non ricordavano altro che una singola scena: quella del bacio.

Nonostante la gran tensione, i timori, i sogni a occhi aperti che l'avevano tormentato per tutto il tempo, rendendosi conto che la serata volgeva al termine, Kanda dovette ammettere di essere un po' deluso che alla fine non fosse accaduto proprio niente.

Lavi rideva come al solito, facendo battute stupide su cosa si erano persi Allen e Lenalee a non unirsi a loro. Lui, dal canto suo, si scoprì a ringraziare il cielo che non l'avessero fatto.

Mascherò un sospiro con uno sbuffo seccato, osservando mentre Lavi si fingeva equilibrista sul bordo del marciapiede, la fronte aggrottata in un'espressione di chiara disapprovazione. Ricevette in risposta uno di quei sorrisi che lo facevano sentire tanto strano.

- Andiamo, Yuu, ti accompagno a casa. - propose il giovane, indicando la fermata dell'autobus.

Kanda avrebbe voluto rifiutare, ma scoprì di non averne la forza. Desiderava ritardare il più possibile il momento della separazione, anche se sapeva che non sarebbe comunque avvenuto nulla da lì a casa sua.

Quando si salutarono una volta giunti a destinazione, tuttavia, Lavi lo abbracciò, ringraziandolo di aver sopportato la sua invadenza diventando suo amico.

Il salto che si permise di fargli il cuore a quella dichiarazione non piacque per niente a Kanda, così come la sua incapacità a sottrarsi al contatto fisico che di solito rifuggiva.

- _CHE_. Sei un idiota. - si sorprese a dire.

Lavi rise, scostandosi da lui e salutandolo mentre si allontanava dalla sua casa.

- Ci vediamo a scuola domani! - gli gridò agitando la mano.


End file.
